


"It all starts right now"

by koalathebear



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of people have been wondering about how Finn knew to show up at the hospital.  This is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It all starts right now"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny missing scene from episode 2.07 "Not I: Part 2". Spoilers of course.

_It all starts right now…_

Kester's words continued to repeat like a mantra in her head, soothing her and giving her unexpected courage.

Rae unfolded Finn's letter and stared down at the numbers scrawled at the bottom of the page. She didn’t need to, though. She had memorised his new number days ago.

_It all starts right now…_

For the second time, she phoned him although part of her knew it would end the same way the first call had – in impotent silence, all her eloquence vanished.

"Hello?"

Silence. 

Tears slid down her cheek as her hand tightened over the handset. Yet again, she found herself unable to say words that meant anything.

"Hello?" Finn's voice asked again. There was a pause. "Rae?" he asked unexpectedly. "That you?"

"How'd you know?" she demanded in disbelief, a sob in her voice as she dashed the tears off her cheeks curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"… my mum … she's in hospital … there was blood everywhere …" her voice trailed off and she choked a little on her own words.

"Is she going to be all right?"

"I don't know," Rae whispered. "Got your letter … miss you, too … " she managed to choke out.

"Glad you phoned," he told her and his voice was husky.

_My world is falling apart and I need you by my side._

"I'll be back before you know it," he promised her.

_It all starts right now…_


End file.
